Precious
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: Sesshomaru has finally come to terms with the truth and with that truth came a decision, he wanted the miko Kagome for himself. Now for the hard part of convincing her to say yes.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _How It All Began_ by Dragon'sPassion [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title**: How It All Began

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Spectrum Challenge- Red.

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 811

**A/N**: I've wanted to this challenge for months now; I guess you can say that I didn't have confidence to attempt it. Well that was then and this is now. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary**: Sesshomaru has finally come to terms with the truth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**How It All Began**

It had taken him many long years to get to this point in his ridiculously long life. He had started off as a power hungry demon that cared little to nothing about anything but his goal of supreme conquest; then as if by fate's hand, things changed. There had been a very long period in his life where he had believed humans to be dishonorable and disgusting being; his hatred for them having stemmed from his father's betrayal.

That was when life had deemed it necessary to force his first change onto him. With the arrival of his little daughter Rin, though, he began to see that not all humans were a waste of time, breath, and space. Without realizing it, his cold and hard heart had begun to thaw and his perception of many things in life began to alter.

Then by some miracle, _she_ captured his attention. He wasn't sure how it had started much less when, but what he knew for certain was that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was odd, different; rare. Her mannerisms, beliefs, and odd dress set her apart from the rest of her kind. Yet, it was her kindness, unwavering loyalty, divine scent, and strangely enough, her blue eyes that had millions of questions running through his mind on a daily basis.

He had watched her from afar for years, trying to understand her without interacting; trying to see what was so darn special about the girl that he would lower himself to such a position as the one he was in now. So far, every time he did so, he was left with more and more questions, especially where his baka of a half-brother and his dead miko were concerned. He had even gone so far as to save her life and those of her friends at some point in time.

The months had passed, quickly followed by years and he eventually found his respect the strange onna increasing. He had begun to admire and appreciate her characteristics and made a point to ask that she teach them to Rin. Then two short months after their agreement, she had bravely approached him and asked for his assistance in the hunt for Naraku to which he surprisingly agreed.

The packs had joined and with their union, he had begun to train the miko as an excuse to figure her out without the interruption of the others. Those training sessions soon became pleasant conversations of anything their intelligent minds could come up with , then they gradually developed into personal discussions. The nature of their relationship changed along with the nature of their conversation. As their talks became more and more intimate, he came to realize that so did they.

It wasn't until the after math of the final battle with Naraku that the truth hit him like a ton of hot bricks. The joy of the hard earned victory had been short lived as everyone suddenly noticed the lack of a certain someone amongst their injured group. Looking around, they had all panicked when they saw that Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

They looked around them at the sea of dead bodies that littered the ground and knew that she was there somewhere, buried underneath all that gory mess. They scattered, desperately calling out her name to which no response was heard.

At the time, Sesshomaru had never been more grateful for his powerful sense of smell. He could easily single out her distinctly scented blood from the rest and he tracked her down. When he saw her broken and bloodied body, however, his heart stopped. It was than at that moment that he knew. Oh how he knew.

He had, of course, shoved that sudden truth to the side for later thought before he gathered her close. Informing her pack mates of where he was going, he quickly orbed her to the resident miko of Edo village. It was during those long weeks of watching her recover that he finally came to terms with the fact that he had fallen hopelessly in love with the miko Kagome. He had resisted the urge to sigh as the thought of his infamous father laughing at his expense from deep within his grave.

All of this, of course, led him to this present moment in time. Golden eyes stared intently at the beautiful young woman that had captured his heart without even trying. As he watched her red kimono clad form run after her kit and his ward, he came to one conclusion; he wanted her for his own.

The gears in his head turned as he thought of the best way to ask for her permission to court her. The shiny glint of the demon slayer's wedding band caught his eye and with a carefully concealed smile, he thought, **'Perfect.'**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** All done!


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _The Proposal_ by Dragon'sPassion [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title**: The Proposal

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Spectrum Challenge- Blue.

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: T (just in case)

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 1,559

**A/N**: None.

**Summary**: Will she say yes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The Proposal**

A shiver of excitement rushed down her spine as she felt the powerful presence of his youkai gently caress her aura. He was here. After so many weeks of being gone in order to do his lordly duties, he was finally here. The happy smile on her face widened all the more at the explosive feelings this one discovery caused within her.

With a happy laugh, she continued to run after Shippo and Rin as they played a game of tag. She inwardly grimaced in annoyance at the red kimono that she currently wore, none too happy with the way it restricted her movements. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sensation of a small body pushing into her. The sudden and unexpected weight of the intruder caused her to tip over sideways and roll downhill.

Kagome paid no mind to the shriek of little Rin as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the small body of Shippo and tucked him into her as much as she could all the while grateful for the abundance of lush grass and the lack of stones and twigs. She slipped a single blue eye open and as she continued on her fast track down, she saw the greyish brown formation of a rock at the bottom of the hill.

She attempted to prepare herself for the sudden pain she knew she was going to feel, but nothing ever came. It wasn't until moments later that she realized three very important things. The first being that she was no longer rolling and she and Shippo were safe. The second was that a pair of arms holding her body close to theirs is what had stopped her tumble downward. Finally, the most important, was that she knew without a doubt that this person was Sesshomaru.

Kagome opened her eyes only to meet the warm molten gold of the inu lord himself. She blushed prettily as she tried to calm her dancing heart before he noticed it. "Sesshomaru-sama" she said in a breathless whisper. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her slightly, the simple gesture making her heart race out of control.

"Are you well?" He asked as he moved them back up the hill. Kagome looked down at the passed out Shippo. Making sure he was fine and seeing that there were no injuries on him, she nodded. "Yes, we're fine. Thank you for saving us by the way. I'm pretty sure that would not be the case had I hit that rock." She said to them as he put her down before a worried Rin and nearly panicked, pregnant Sango.

"Sango, it's alright. You need to calm down. It's not good for the baby." The older woman nodded as she did so. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's these hormones." Kagome laughed as she rubbed a soothing hand down the woman's back. "I know. Why don't you two head back to the village? You need to rest and Shippo needs to be taken to bed until he wakes up."

Rin detached herself from her lord's legs from where she had been as soon as he released Kagome. "I'll take Shippo, Kagome-okaa-san." Kagome smiled and knelt down on the ground to give the girl a loving kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Rin." She told her as she gently placed Shippo's small body in the arms of the taller girl.

She and Sesshomaru watched in silence as the three disappeared from view. "Okaa-san?" Sesshomaru questioned as he turned to look at her. Kagome nodded. "Yes. She's taken to calling me that these past few weeks you were gone. I hope you don't mind?" She asked as she met his golden gaze with her striking blue.

Sesshomaru shook his head once. "No. You have always cared for her as if she was your own and she has always looked up to you. It was only a matter of time that she would call you thus." Kagome gave him a radiant smile. "Thank you. I'm only glad that I was able to meet your expectations for Rin."

Sesshomaru made a gesture to the tree line and Kagome followed after him. "You have long since met and surpassed my expectations Kagome." He replied as he sat at the base of a tree, giving the woman a slight upturn of his lips as she sat next to him. "I'm glad. How was your trip?" She asked as she looked away so he wouldn't see her bright blush.

"Dull as always." He said to her before glancing to the left where Jaken's body appeared from. "Here you go my lord." He said as he huffed and puffed. Sesshomaru extended a clawed hand and took the cloth wrapped item from him. "Go to Rin." He ordered simply and waited until he too was gone before turning to Kagome once more.

He found that her eyes, however, were on the package in his hand rather than him. He leaned in closer and whispered her name into her ear. Kagome snapped her attention to him, her lips brushing the corner of his mouth due to the unexpected closeness. She stilled, unsure as to whether or not she had just crossed a line she wasn't supposed to.

Her answer came in the form of his gentle clawed fingers tipping her chin to the side and the softness of this lips moving against her own. Kagome took a few seconds to respond, her shock so great before she tangled her hands in the thick luscious mane of his moon spun hair. She pressed herself to him and kissed him for all she was worth.

Sesshomaru released a pleased growl, his hands gripping her hips and bringing her body to his, melting into one another from the heat of their desire. Sesshomaru pulled back to let her breathe. He reached a claw hand into her mass of midnight hair and gently pulled it back. Kagome tilted her head in the direction he desired and Sesshomaru immediately buried his face in her neck, kissing, nipping, scenting.

Kagome sighed happily as she turned into putty in his hands. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he forced himself from her skin. She felt a tingle run down her spine in delight of his thick husky voice. "Yes?" She asked. "I want you as my mate. Will you allow me honor of courting you?" He felt her stiffen in his grip and nearly frowned.

"Your mate? Court me? Are you sure?" She asked, her uncertainty rolling off of her in waves. Sesshomaru brought his brows together in a slight scowl. "I have never been more certain of anything." At his answer, Kagome's uncertainties melted away and she closed the space between them with a searing kiss that ignited a fire in his viens. She pulled away.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I'll gladly allow you to court me." Sesshomaru gave her a heart stopping smile and pulled her in for another kiss. "I must mark you as my intended here," he pressed a kiss to the junction of her neck and shoulder. "and here." Another kiss was pressed into the inside of her left wrist. She nodded in acceptance. "Will it hurt?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I will numb the skin around it with a small amount of my vemon." Kagome nodded as she felt him lean forward and lick her shoulder. Once the sensation of feeling was gone, he bit into her; injecting his youkai into her flesh. He licked the blood and sealed her wound before he pulled back and did the same for her wrist. Both watched as an acid green crescent moon rimmed in the royal blue of his mark appeared on her skin.

She smiled up at him, her heart swelling with his claiming of her. He returned her smile with one of his own, while he reached over for her right arm. "Throughout our mating, you will receive several mating gifts from me. This will be my first." He unwrapped the object Jaken had given him earlier.

Kagome gasped at the beautiful band that lay within the silken folds. Sesshomaru used his youkai to open the clasps of the bracelet. Pulling her arm toward him, he settled it at her wrist and sealed it shut once more. "This was a courting gift my sire had given my mother. She saved it for when I finally chose to take a mate of my own."

Kagome examined the thin piece of metal that covered her wrist and about two inches of her forearm. A crescent moon was boldly engraved in gold outline against the silver of the band and fine thin wisps of engraved clouds swirled to create a beautiful dog. Shallow pockets the size of the tip of her pinky lay empty at random intervals.

"What are these for?" She asked. "Sesshomaru glanced down to said pockets. "They are meant to hold gems that I give to you. Each one will mean a different thing and each one is to represent what I think of you. Those you will receive along with my other courting gifts." He stood up. "Come, let us join your pack mates before Inuyasha comes looking for you." Kagome nodded, smiling happily as he took her hand and led her down the path.

'**To think that this is only the beginning.'** She thought to herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: I hope this wasn't too sappy.


	3. The Announcement

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _The Announcement_ by Dragon'sPassion [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title**: The Announcement

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Spectrum Challenge- Violet.

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 560

**A/N**: None.

**Summary**: Their courting is announced.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**The Announcement**

It was a very good thing that they decided not to keep their courting a secret because as soon as Inuyasha caught wind of their scents, well more Kagome's than Sesshomaru's, he had erupted into a tantrum of cataclysmic proportions. Kagome merely sat the childish half demon and placed a barrier around him and said, "If you can't behave then you aren't allowed out. Really Inuyasha, you have started to court Yuki-chan. What made you think that I was going to sit around moping and being absolutely miserable?"

Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible into the ground. The younger woman simply sighed as she moved to sit next to Sesshomaru from his spot against the wall. Rin was already there, curled up against his leg, her head on his thigh. Jaken fussed at her side before falling silent to Sesshomaru warning glare.

Kagome reached over to where Shippo lay nearby, still passed out. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her delicate form. "The kit is well. He will wake soon." He told her when he noticed her concern for the youngster. Kagome nodded and accepted his explanation without question. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede noticed the new closeness of the couple.

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned, his violet gaze traveling to Sesshomaru's tail wrapped tightly around her then back to her, a single eyebrow lifted in silent question. Kagome blushed prettily and glanced at the inu youkai beside her. She smiled at the pleased look he gave her then looked back at Miroku. "There's something that I need to tell you all." She said loud enough for them to hear and no louder.

They sat in silence and waited patiently for her to break the news to them. "Sesshomaru asked me for my permission for him to court me and I have accepted. As of half an hour ago, I am officially Sesshomaru's intended." Sango dropped her jaw open, Miroku gave them a knowing smile and Kaede bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Congratulations to ye Sesshomaru-sama and to ye, child." She said to Kagome.

Rin launched herself across to Kagome. "Now you'll really be my mama! I can't wait!" She exclaimed excitedly as Jaken stared on with shock. Kagome laughed and cuddled the girl close. She looked at Kaede. "Thank you Kaede-baa-chan." Sango finally got over her shock and closed her mouth shut before letting her lips stretch into a smile. "Congratulations Kagome. When is the mating ceremony set?"

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru. "Traditionally, mating ceremonies take place six months after the courting becomes official. However, Kagome will decide when she is ready." He explained as looked back into the happy blue jewels that were his intended's eyes. He couldn't help the rush of pride that flooded through him as he looked over the beautiful gem that he had acquired for himself. In a move that surprised all of those around them, he reached a clawed hand over to her and caressed her cheek before saying. "You are far more precious than any treasure I could ever own."

Kagome's eyes widened at the unexpected compliment, the apple of her cheeks bright red in unadulterated delight. The other's around them let their jaws drop to the ground in bewildered surprise and for the first time in his very long life, Sesshomaru didn't care. For this rarity of a woman, he would do this an so much more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: That is all. Short yes, but it did what I needed it to do.


	4. Commission

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**: _Commission _by Dragon'sPassion [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title**: Commission

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Spectrum Challenge- Indigo.

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 560

**A/N**: None.

**Summary**: Sesshomaru commissions his intended's first courting gift.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Commission**

Sesshomaru waited until the onna in his lap was asleep before gently extracting himself from her and placing her back on top of her bedding. He tucked a loose strand of midnight hair behind her ear, admiring her as he had been since that fateful day she agreed to court him five days ago.

He stood and backed away; exiting from the hut that she lived in with the elderly miko Kaede. Once outside he slowly made his way to the tree line that marked the beginning of Inuyasha's forest. Silver moon spun hair flowed fluidly down his back in an elegant warerfall; the windless night ensuring that not a strand was out of place.

Golden eyes remained locked on the dark outline just outside of the moon's brilliant light. As he approached, the individual stepped out from the dark sanctuary of the encompassing forest and bowed to him. Long, luxurious strands of silken indigo hair slipped forward at his movement and then fell back neatly at his narrow waist as he straightened from his position. "Sesshomaru-sama, it has been a very long time." Sesshomaru watched the male before him, surprised coursing through him at his unexpected appearance.

Sesshomaru nodded as he bowed to the male before him, showing him the same respect; molten gold clashed with liquid silver. "Elathaneus," he murmured as he stood once more, "I was not expecting you". The ivory skinned male nodded in agreement. "I know. I caught wind that you were requesting a favor from our house in regards to a personal matter. I requested to come here and assist you in whatever you need. Father allowed it." Sesshomaru nodded once in understanding, inwardly grateful that despite the long years of not seeing eachother, his childhood friend still came to his aid when he needed it.

"I thank you, Elathaneus." Elathaneus gave the stoic male before him a smile. "It's no problem, Sesshomaru. What is it that you need?" Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment, seemingly thinking about some last minute detail. Finally, perfect lips parted and in his rich baritone said, "I wish to have a special kimono commissioned." The silver eyed male raised a brow in bewilderment. "Am I to understand that you have finally found a woman worthy enough to court?"

Sesshomaru nodded once in confirmation. "Yes." He stated simply to his dark haired companion. Elathaneus shifted his head to the side as if to examine the slightly older male. "She must be very important if you are having it commissioned by us rather than the high quality youkai made kimonos." Sesshomaru thought back to his beautiful intended, currently sleeping peacefully in her bedding, and nodded in agreement. "Hai. She is indeed very important."

Elathaneus stared in shock at the transformation his normally expressionless face underwent as a small smile spread across his lips unknowingly. Silver eyes widened in pleasant surprise and his lips stretched in a pleased smile. The simple fact that this woman had managed to do what no other could for his childhood friend endeared him to her and he found himself eager to meet the one responsible for this change. "Consider it granted old friend. I will personally select the finest of what we have to offer for your lady."

"My thanks; I'll pay you upon delivery as always." Sesshomaru stated as he turned his attention to the younger male. Elathaneus shook his head, long hair jerking at the movement. "I do this for you because I want to. You will not be charged. There is one condition, however. "Sesshomaru raised a single fine brow. "What is it?" Elathaneus smiled at him. "I get to meet this lovely young lady once your order is completed." Sesshomaru thought for a moment and nodded. "Agreed."

"Alright. I just need to know the details for the kimono and I'll see to it that it gets done upon my arrival home. Aside from this, will there be anything else you need?" Elathaneus asked as a single hand came up to rub his chin. Sesshomaru supressed a chuckle at his friend's habit and kept his usual expressionless mask. He bowed his head once in confirmation and said, "Yes, a gem." Elathaneus looked at him in shock, knowing exactly why he needed it and gave him a wide grin that showed perfect pearly teeth. "I see."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Vague, but it's like that for a reason.


	5. First Gift

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this. Also there is a concept about the griffin feathers that I borrowed from Tamora Pierce from her Protector of the Small series.

**Subject Line**: _First Gift _by Dragon'sPassion [Shiny Challenge]

**Title**: First Gift

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Stella's Shiny Challenge- Emerald

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 2923

**A/N**: None.

**Summary**: Kagome gets her first courting gift.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**First Gift**

A wistful sigh escaped from parted luscious pink lips. Thin layers of golden flesh rimmed with long thick lashes slid over glazed blue eyes that seemed to stare off into the distance. Kagome shook her head as she snapped herself from her thoughts, the corners of her lips pulled down in a slight frown. She turned to the sound of shuffling feet and met the concerned gaze of her sister, Sango. "Kagome, are you okay?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Kagome sighed once more and nodded; a small sad smile doing nothing to brighten her forlorn features. "Yes, Sango, I'm fine. I just find myself very lonely without him here. It's been three weeks since he returned to the west to take care of his duties and, while I know that he's been away longer than that, it doesn't feel the same. I feel like I just discovered a brand new part of myself that I love above all else and then all of a sudden, it's gone! I know I'm overreacting Sango. I'm sorry."

She moved closer to the older woman and together they walked down the dirt path that led back to the village. As she spoke, Sango, heavy with child, watched her and felt her lips pull into a knowing smile. She placed a hand on the younger woman's white clad forearm and pulled her to a stop. Kagome looked at her questionably.

"Kagome you don't need to apologize for anything. If there is one thing that I know about you without a shadow of a doubt, is that when you love someone you love them with anything and everything you have and then some. I wouldn't expect anything different from you now that you are head over heels in love with Sesshomaru. In fact, I expect it to be far greater than any of us can imagine."

Kagome's beautiful features brightened with the happy smile and she hugged Sango tight, mindful of her baby bump. "Thank you Sango. You always know what to say." She let go of her and once more began their short journey back; only this time Kagome was in a better mood. As they reached the summit of the hill that hid Edo from view, her heart leapt out of her chest and straight into her throat. Standing at the outskirts of the village, magnificent against the brilliant sunlight and beautiful backdrop of the forest, was her intended mate.

He was leaning against the base of tree, a strange dark haired male to his right and Miroku a little to his left. Inuyasha was sitting up in a branch a few trees away from where Sesshomaru and the others sat. Rin and Shippo chased a rather displeased Jaken around the clearing while Ah-Un ate not too far from them. Seconds upon arriving to the top, she felt her beloved's intense gaze meet her own and despite herself, she blushed in delight. She turned away and forced herself to look after Sango as she waddled down the dirt road.

After what seemed like forever, they had finally joined the others. Sango cleverly evaded the younglings heading toward Kagome and chuckled softly as they tackled her to the ground. Kagome showered them with kisses as they expressed their joy in finally seeing her smile. She looked up when a tall shadow came over them and blushed prettily when she met her love's heated gaze. Rin and Shippo giggled and scrambled to get off of her, abandoning her to their father's scrutiny.

Sesshomaru lowered an elegantly clawed hand down to her and wrapped it gently around her smaller hand. Effortlessly, he pulled her up and tugged her close. He buried his nose in her neck, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms, fresh rain, and purity that always surrounded her. His arms encircled her slender waist and he growled possessively. "I have missed you greatly koi. Next time, I will be sure to take you with me." Kagome laughed lightly. "I missed you too and I will happily go if it means I don't have to be separated from you that long again."

She tangled her hands into his long strands of silken silver hair and pulled him in for a kiss. A deep rumble resonated from deep within his chest and his hands tightened their grip on her hips and pulled her flush against him. A grumbled curse from nearby caused them to pull away. Kagome and Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha twin glares. "Oh hush Inuyasha. You should be one to talk considering all the things you've been caught doing. Do you need a refresher course because I'm sure every one of our pack mates has seen you do something."

Inuyasha gave his signature "Keh," followed by a very convinced "nobody knows nothing wench." Shippo looked up at the older male and shook his head. "Yes we do! I remember seeing you going through Kagome's backpack once. You pulled out the jar of peanut butter she kept for herself and put a spoonful in your mouth. You sat there for thirty minutes smacking your lips and licking around in your mouth trying to eat it!" The clearing filled with peals of laughter from Inuyasha's original pack.

"Not to mention that time where I saw you sitting on your butt and dragging yourself up and down the rough dirt to scratch an itch." Said Sango as she tried so hard to speak through her laughter. Kagome doubled over, her arms around her midsection as tears slipped down her cheeks in delighted joy. Her eyes barely flickered open to stare at her longtime friend only to squeeze tightly shut once more at his reddened face. Miroku wiped at a tear that formed at the corner of his eyes.

He gave Inuyasha a mischievous look as he opened his mouth and said, "Then there's that time when I first joined your group, remember Inuyasha? You went through Lady Kagome's bag and pulled out a pair of her lacy und..." Inuyasha promptly clamped a hand around the younger male's mouth. "Shut up!" He growled out as his face drained of all the blood and he shot nervous looks at Kagome. Kagome had stopped laughing a while ago and now looked at them in confusion.

Suddenly her face flushed bright red and she glared at Inuyasha. "It was you!" She hissed out, keeping Sesshomaru and Shippo's sensitive hearing in mind. Everyone around her looked at her in confusion but for the two males. You...you hentai! You were the one who ripped them. What did you do? Chew on them? I can't believe you. That was my favorite pair too, baka!" She pressed her lips together tightly, willing herself to not say anything else or else, she'd scream.

"You better run." Sango muttered to Inuyasha as she watched her jaws tighten. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. In seconds, he was gone. Kagome stared down at the ground and through gritted teeth said, "Sit." She paid no mind to his cry of pain as she turned and buried her face in her intended's clothing; his scent of forest and thunderstorms calming her. "I'm sorry. That was disgraceful." Sesshomaru rubbed her back. "There is no need. I found it quite enjoyable. Come I wish to introduce you to someone."

Kagome nodded and followed him to where the male she has seen earlier now stood. He was taller than her but an inch or two shorter than Sesshomaru. His long indigo colored hair fell to his waist in a blunt line. He had eyes the color of liquid silver and pointed ears. No marking adorned his pale ivory flesh and there was absolutely no hint of demonic energy on or in his being. His lithe body was covered by clothing not native to Japan, but it was elegant and suited his exotic looks just fine. At his back was a quiver of arrows and an unstrung long bow rested on the ground at his feet; an elegant sword hung at his waist.

The male bowed deeply before her and she flushed with embarrassment. He straightened and gave her a wide grin that did wonders for his handsome features. Sesshomaru rose at brow at his antics but paid it no mind. "Kagome, I would like you to meet Elathaneus of Clan Aloil. He is the son Leaduin and Aethilaia. He is the prince and heir of the largest elf clan in Japan. Elathaneus, this is my intended Higurashi Kagome. She is the Shikon no miko and assistant priestess of this village." He said as he subtly gestured to the red and white miko garments she wore.

Kagome swallowed nervously and bowed to him in a show of deep respect. "I'm honored to meet you, Elathaneus-sama." She said as she straightened. Elathaneus chuckled. "Dear girl, the honor is all mine. I am Sesshomaru's friend before all else and to see him positively smitten with you does wonders to my poor soul." Kagome laughed at this as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Elathaneus, mind yourself." He said in a tone devoid of any actual scolding. The elf prince chuckled once more, but heeded his friend's words.

He muttered a few words in a beautiful language none but Sesshomaru understood. In a shimmer of magic, a large parcel wrapped him fine silk appeared in his hands. He looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "May I?" Sesshomaru nodded his consent. "Lady Kagome, I present to you your first courting gift." He handed the deep emerald package to Kagome. Kagome took hold of it and then made her way to her group of friends who sat quietly throughout the exchange.

She took a seat beside Sango and carefully put the package before them all. With gentle gestures that spoke of the gentleness of her heart and soul, she untied the satin strings that held it together and set them aside. With the same gentleness, she opened the lapels of the silk emerald material and spread them aside. As soon as the contents of the package came into view, Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Sango, who sat beside her, released a startled gasp. Miroku and Shippo wore expressions similar to Kagome and little Rin; sitting to Kagome's left clapped her small hands enthusiastically. "Oh okaa-san, you will look so beautiful in this!"

A clawed hand gently tipped her head up. "Is this acceptable?" Kagome looked at him with watery blue eyes. Her voice gone, she pulled him forward and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips. He growled his appreciation and pulled himself away. "Thank you. You didn't have to do this, but thank you." She whispered to him. She took his offered hand and allowed him to help her up. She bent down to gather the package. "I'll be back in a moment." She said as she walked further into the forest to change.

As they waited for her, Elathaneus took the chance to hand a small velvet bag to Sesshomaru. "This is for you to give to her." Sesshomaru accepted the small item, engulfing it in his large hand. "Where did you get it?" Elathaneus gave him a secret smile. "You know exactly where I got this from." Sesshomaru gave him pleased smirk. "Excellent." He said as he and Elathaneus paid no attention to the confused looks Kagome's friends were giving them.

Just then, Kagome entered the clearing once more; a vision in emerald green and silver. Elathaneus smirked as his sensitive hearing caught the sound of the daiyoukai's breath hitching in his throat. Pride filled him as he realized that all of his hard work had paid off. He looked the young woman over, his eyes starting on the emerald green silk slippers threaded through with silver that covered her tiny feet. The kimono hugged her body comfortably but not to the point that it would draw attention to her figure.

No, he had designed it for its breathtaking beauty. A rich emerald green color encompassed the whole of the gown, from collar to hem. The only exceptions were the sleeves, fitted around the top of the arm then gradually expanded to the traditional billowing sleeves. These were the pristine color of platinum silver. An obi of the same color as wide as her midsection kept the piece together. A crescent moon embroidered with beautiful detail decorated the bottom and, while at the moment unseen, at the center of her back. Crimson red cherry blossoms and cherry blossom petals danced around the moon on grey, tiny stitched streams of wind.

Silver blue wisps of clouds added to the scene. The silver sleeves shared the blossom and petal theme as well, each spaced precisely. Elathaneus nodded to himself. Yes the woman's beauty and purity did his design justice, maybe even more so. She stepped closer to them with a gracefulness she had taken time to attain. "How do I look?" She asked timidly. "Divine." Sesshomaru responded and suppressed a smirk at the blush that stained her cheeks.

Elathaneus chuckled at the two before him, causing them to look at him. He gave Kagome an endearing smile. "You look lovely my dear. I must admit that when Sesshomaru asked to have this commissioned I was surprised. My kind tends to stay away from the world that you live in. As such our commodities are very much sought-after and very expensive. For him to go through all this trouble for you, you had to be someone very special indeed."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then at him. "It's beautiful and I don't mean to offend but what's so different about how you make it?" She asked curiously. Elathaneus smiled softly. "Our ability to make the elements a part of the clothing. Your kimono, however, is very special. It's made from an infusion of Sesshomaru's beast fur, the hair of our finest stallions, strands made from our most beloved flowers and the fluidity of the waters of our home. The essence of cherry blossoms, wind, clouds, and moonlight were incorporated into this blend. It's the very reason why it feels so lightweight and cool against your skin.

"Sesshomaru's youkai keeps you safe from demons foolish enough to want to harm you or claim you. Doing either after the fact would be considered an act of war. It also keeps it from tearing and staining. I spelled it to act as armor as tough as dragon hide, impenetrable. Do you mind flaring your miko energy just a bit?" Kagome nodded and did as asked. As she did so, slits appeared at the sides of her kimono revealing a pair of comfortable emerald pants that came with the package.

Elathaneus nodded in satisfaction and watched as it disappeared as she drew her power back. "It transforms should you find yourself in a comprising position that forces you to fight and as you can see, it disappears once it's over." He muttered something under his breath and with a swirl of his hand, a quiver of arrows and a long bow appeared. He handed them to Kagome. "This is my gift to you. The quiver is made from dragon hide as well, so it's tough and indestructible. The long bow and arrow shafted are made from the dark wood of a sacred tree so it's sturdy and strong. The arrow heads are made from our finest metal infused with dragon fangs which makes them resistant to enemy magic of any kind and fletched with griffin feathers that ensure a target is hit and killed regardless if you aim or not. Each arrow is spelled to return to the quiver so you never run out.

"Sesshomaru is the only demon my clan is associated with and a very close friend of mine. I did everything I could to make sure you stayed protected." He looked at Sesshomaru and gave him a grin. "I hope that this was to your liking my friend." Sesshomaru chuckled but nodded. "You have exceeded it Elathaneus. Thank you." He looked back at Kagome who stared at her gift with adoration. He chuckled as he saw her clench her hands in their eagerness to touch them. His chuckle brought her attention to him and she blushed under his amused stare.

"I don't know what to say. I..." Sesshomaru silenced her with a finger to her lips. "There's one more thing left love." He pulled out the tiny bag that Elanthaneus had given him some time earlier and dumped its contents in the palm of his free hand. He tucked the bag into his obi and grabbed hold of the wrist that had the band he had given her weeks ago. He released her wrist and gripped the perfect star shaped jewel between two claws. "This," he began, "is a piece of emerald given to me by Elathaneus upon request.

"It's a small part of an ancient mass filled with the power and the songs of his people. This piece I present to you my fair Kagome as symbolic proof of my love, devotion, and loyalty to you and you alone. Our friendship, the foundation of our love, forever respected and forever charished." With a flare of his youkai, he infused the gem and metal together. He pulled away and allowed her to see the sparkling jewel shine in its new home on her wrist. For the second time that day, she lost her voice, her eyes swimming with emotions and before friends that were as close as family, she kissed the prince of her dreams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: This chapter got away from me and made itself longer than I had originally intended. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thanks.


	6. Lessons

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. The rights are those of the ingenious Rumiko Takahashi. I also do not profit from doing this.

**Subject Line**:_ Lessons of Things That Were and Things To Come_by Dragon'sPassion [Spectrum Challenge]

**Title**: Lessons of Things That Were and Things To Come

**Author**: Dragon'sPassion

**Prompt**: Spectrum Challenge- Green

**Genre**: Romance

**AU/CU**: Canon Universe

**Rating**: K

**Warnings**: None

**Word Count**: 2121

**A/N**: None.

**Summary**: Sesshomaru and Elathaneus educate Kagome on a few important facts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lessons of Things That Were and Things to Come**

Intense golden eyes watched as his intended mate drew back the bowstring of the bow Elathaneus had gifted her. Her eyes remained closed as she released the string and he watched with interest as the arrow hit square between the eyes of the stuffed dummy she used for target practice. She opened her eyes and walked over to it, her figure covered in the kimono he had given her just a week prior.

He had to admit that she looked gorgeous in green and made a mental note to request more kimonos in that color. He turned slightly to glance at Elathaneus who sat beside him, his silver eyes trained on the smaller woman as she inspected every inch of the buried arrow. "Such a curious little onna you have found Sesshomaru." He smiled as he watched her run her fingers down the length of the arrow and then brushed slightly at the copper and golden griffin feathers. They smiled slightly as she pulled the arrow out from the stuffed dummy and inspected the metal tip.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, she is." Kagome walked over to them and gracefully seated herself before them. Arrow in hand, she reached over to Elathaneus. The elf prince took the arrow from her and with a soft incantation, he activated the spell he had previously placed on it and watched as it disappeared from sight. Kagome pulled at the lid that kept her quiver covered and her arrows secured inside and counted each one under breath. When she found that they were all present and accounted for, she placed the lid back in its place and smiled happy.

"Thank you Elathaneus-sama. This is such a wonderful gift." She said as she placed the quiver beside the beautifully detailed bow. Elathaneus chuckled and shook his head. "Kagome, please, I told you to address me as Elathaneus. I wouldn't do for my soon-to-be sister to address me in such a manner." Kagome flushed with embarrassment and Sesshomaru chuckled.

She turned to look at him. "You know, I have never heard you laugh or seen you smile this much, especially not with other people so close." Both men knew that she meant Elathaneus, but neither stated the obvious. They knew that she meant no offense with the comment. Sesshomaru reached over to tuck a strand of silky dark hair behind her ear then said, "Elathaneus has been my friend since I was seven years old according to human standards. He has seen me at my best and at my worse. There are a small number aside from him that knows me as well as you will come to know me."

Kagome smiled, pleased to be included in the small number. "How did you two meet?" Elathaneus shrugged and carelessly tossed a midnight strand over his shoulder. "Lord Toga was at the time trying to establish an alliance with our clan or better yet with the elvin race in general. However, my father was very apprehensive about dealing with a demon, no matter how important or powerful he was. We basically stayed to ourselves, venturing out into this realm in order to pass through to our cousin clans that lay scattered across Japan."

Kagome's interest peaked at that small bit of information and made a mental note to ask him later on. She nodded her head once in understanding and waited for him to continue. Elathaneus smiled. "We lived like this for centuries and my father, being the cautious elf he was, didn't want to go to the trouble of having it change and bring about problems. So as the years passed, the dog general continued to try to convince my father and each time, he refused.

"Then one day, he arrived with a small boy. He was small and quiet and very serious for his age, but also very powerful. He intrigued me in a way that no one else did. However, I did not get the chance to speak with him as my mother took me with her to leave them to their business. He was sitting through one of their usual meetings, when I finally managed to barge in an hour or so later. My father had been mildly displeased at my lack of manners, but he knew well enough that I would not have done so without good reason.

Lord Toga had simply smiled at me as he always did when he saw me, but my attention was on the small boy with moon-spun hair and golden eyes like those of his father. We watched each other, forgetting all about the rest. At the time, I remember feeling odd. As if this was something that I knew was supposed to happen and that I had been waiting all my life for, despite how short it was. Of course, Sesshomaru had released his youkai and just like that, it happened. The marking on my back began to glow a poison green and the crest on his forehead flared blue, the color of my magic.

"After that, my father's fate was sealed. He had no choice but to agree to some kind of alliance, but the fact of the matter was that he disliked the inu no taisho. We all did. Many of us did not know why that was so as he was kind and gentle, fair even. Then there were those with the strongest magical gifts who did know and made a point to never have any encounters with him. So, my father decreed that due to my obvious bond with the western heir, my father would agreed to an alliance, but it would be through his son and enacted only when my father decreed him ready.

"Sesshomaru came around often to learn what he could of the people he was now sworn to protect. My father was greatly surprised to learn that Sesshomaru had taken the initiative at such a young age. During those times, I stuck to his side and did what I could to help. The years passed and we became very close friends. By the time Sesshomaru reached five hundred fifty years of age, roughly fifteen in human years, my father declared him more than ready for our actual alliance to come into effect."

Kagome remained silent as she processed the information. She brought a small hand to her cheek and began to run the knuckles gently across her ski, a habit she did when she was in thought. She paused and brought her hand down into her lap. "Can I assume that you come from a different dimension from our own? Also, when you mentioned a bond with Sesshomaru, does that have anything to do with the flaring of your marking and his crest in the other's respective colors?"

Elathaneus released a startled laugh. "My, aren't you an intelligent one. However, you are partially correct. To answer your first question, I am in fact from a different realm, not a different dimension. I exist on the same plain as you and Sesshomaru, but my home is separated by a veil of magic that none may find without one of us showing them or, like in the case of Lord Toga, being destined to. It is the reason why we were thought of as myth for millennia before Sesshomaru brought us to light. There are in fact many different worlds aside from my own and that of my cousins.

"Each one is enclosed behind a veil of magic that keeps unwanted individuals out and only allows those we want in. Sesshomaru is the only demon each realm deals with due to some connection the strongest of each breed has with him; which leads to your second question. An elf who is born with a mark is one who has magic. The more intricate the design, the higher the rank. The bolder the color, the more powerful the gift is. The number of colors indicates the number of magical abilities you have. The details themselves indicate whether your magic is meant for projects of vast magnitude or for smaller, gentler ones."

He pulled at the hem of his shirt and raised it above his head. Ivory skin over a well-defined chest and stomach revealed itself as it came off completely. He turned his back to her, pulling his hair over his shoulder to give her full view of his back. There stretching from nape to narrow waist and from one side to the other was a crescent moon surrounded in numerous runes, swirls, and tribals that varied in color and size. Kagome gasped slightly at the wondrous marking and nearly mourned it when it disappeared under his clothing once more.

"That was so beautiful." She said to him as he turned to face her once more. He gave her a smile. "Thank you." Kagome brought her hand up to her cheek once again, the gently rubbing of her knuckles soothing her partially overloaded mind. "Although, that crescent moon on your back would explain your connection to Sesshomaru." She said as she turned to lovingly gaze at her intended. Sesshomaru reached over to pull her close to him. He buried his nose in her hair and coiled his tail around her. For a few moments, they remained quiet until he pulled back from her and once more was settled against his original spot at the base of the tree they had been sitting under.

"That is correct koishii. Elathaneus's clan name is Aloil for a reason, though at the time, they thought nothing of it. Aloil in elvish means guardians of the moon. My mother was the heiress of the lunar inu clan that resides in her castle in the sky. This clan was birthed from the light of the moon and favored by the god who created it. It is she who passed onto me the crest on my brow, not my father. With her passing on the night of Inuyasha's birth, I was made heir of the lunar clan and with the passing of my grandsire, became the rightful ruler of the clan along with the lordship of the western lands my father had ruled.

"Elathaneus's crest binds him to me as it binds me to him and as a whole, his people. Under contract, but most importantly, under oath, I protect them from the harms of our realm. Elathaneus in turn protects my clan, be it my familial clan in the sky, here on earth, or one that I wish to create with you my beloved." He finished as he pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes, cherishing in the sweet sensation of his lips on her skin.

She opened her eyes looked at Elathaneus. "He's right and after all these years of being alone and dedicating his life to his people and his oaths, he has finally found a worthy mate to call his own. Finally, I can do as I was born to do and keep those he loves safe. I have no doubt that the others will also agree, especially when they meet you Kagome." He said to her as he stood up. Sesshomaru followed fluidly after him, Kagome pressed securely to his body.

"The others? There are more? Are they bonded to Sesshomaru too?" She asked, fascinated with everything she was learning. Sesshomaru put her down on her feet and chuckled lightly, his lips pressing against her own for a brief moment. "You will meet them all in good time now let us return to your pack and my own." Kagome nodded lightly in understanding. She stooped to retrieve her long bow and her quiver and followed her mate-to-be and her elf brother back through the winding path that led to the village she had called home for years but no longer would in the near future.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Forgive the wait. A few of my reviewers for one of my Tamora Pierce fanfictions were getting upset with me for not reviewing and for being on Dokuga doing challenges. I have given them two chapters so that should hold them over for a bit. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Didn't go as planned but, it does bring to light a few things and allows for the introduction of the other characters I need to make this work. Good night.


End file.
